


The Internship of Peter Parker

by tony_stark_217803



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_stark_217803/pseuds/tony_stark_217803
Summary: The adventures of Peter Parker in his nice, normal internship at Stark Industries.Also, Spiderman teams up with Iron Man sometimes.Tony doesn't know who Spiderman is... well, for now.But he does know who Peter is.Just a bunch of fluff and bonding and random internship moments





	1. Meeting some other interns

“Hey, you’re the new intern right? The high school one?” Peter turned around at the sound of the voice. It was a taller girl, probably college age, with glasses and a high ponytail. 

“Yeah..” Peter said, biting his lip. He had only started working here a couple days ago, surely he couldn't have gotten into trouble already. 

To his surprise, the girl let out a big grin, “Woah! That's so cool!” she stuck out her hand, “I'm Ava, the like, only other high school intern” 

Huh, so this was the other high schooler. Apparently Stark Industries only had two of them, including himself. “I'm Peter,” he said, “Nice to meet you!” 

“I still can't believe another high schooler got into this program,” she said, “The other interns can finally stop teasing me for being ‘The small child’” her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead, “Oh right! I was supposed to give you a message from the head of the R&D department. Apparently he wants to see you?” 

Peter widened his eyes, but she gave him a comforting smile. “Don't worry, I'm Sure it's just about your project or something, you’re not in trouble” she stopped, then narrowed her eyes at him, “At least, I don't think so. Have you done anything wrong?” 

“No!” Peter exclaimed, his mind whirling with panic, “At least, I don't think so! I swear I didn't mean to take so many cookies at the cafeteria but they were so good and there was just so many and…”

He stopped as the girl had started to laugh. “I don't think cookies is what the head of the department wants to see you for,” she said, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter.

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and muttered a “Well, you never know” under his breath.

She shook her head, still laughing slightly. “I’ve got to head back to the lab, but I sure hope you don't get fired for eating too many cookies!” 

“You never know!” he repeated loudly, but she was already walking away, shaking her head slightly. 

Rolling his eyes, Peter started off toward the R&D head office. 

 

“Hello Peter,” said Mr. Miller, “Thank you for coming by” 

Peter nodded awkwardly, wondering if he should stand or sit. 

“I'm going to keep this brief, I’ve been looking over some of your free time projects, and I have to say, they’ve impressed me” 

Peter frowned, confused. All the employees were given half of their time in the lab to work on whatever projects they wanted, and Peter had used his to develop some of his new Spiderman web designs. 

“Oh, uh, thank you,” he said hesitantly, “I was just experimenting… you know, just in case Spiderman would ever want other options for his webs…” 

Mr. Miller nodded, “Mr. Stark is impressed as well, and he wanted to know if you would be interested in having Spiderman try out some of them” 

Peter gulped, and his mouth suddenly became very, very dry. “That’s.. That's… incredible” he said, nodding his head up and down awkwardly, “Wow. I just… yeah…” 

Mr. Miller smiled, “Yes, I know, it's very exciting. Mr. Stark said Spiderman will be here this Friday. Do you think you can get the web design done by then?” 

Peter really wished the universe didn't hate him this much. 

“Yeah, uh, yeah I can. The thing is though…” Peter scanned the room, praying some magical solution would just come to him. His eyes settled on a small figurine of a trumpet on the top shelf. “I have band class!” he blurted out, and then really wished he hadn't. 

“I'm sorry, what?” Mr. Miller asked, and Peter winced. This was going to be so embarrassing. 

“I'm very sorry Mr. Miller, I have a huge band performance on Friday and I can't miss it because… because… because the teacher said it was worth like, half our grade, and it's not like band matters that much but I don't want to fail it or anything, you know? And so I can't miss it…” Peter trailed off on his ramble. 

Mr. Miller sighed but nodded. “Alright, have the web finished by Thursday then, and we’ll just send it up to Mr. Stark to give to Spiderman” 

Peter nodded, trying to look upset about this very terrible inconvenience of how he couldn't meet Spiderman. What a tragedy this was. 

  
  


After Mr. Miller excused him, Peter looked down at his watch as he walked back to the labs. 

“Neat, lunch break!” he said happily. Sure, working in the labs was super fun, but at the same time his stomach was growling very loudly. 

“Talking to yourself I see” came a voice from behind him, and he whirled around. It was Ava again, holding a couple heavy books as she raised her eyebrows at him. 

“I.. I….” Peter sighed, and gave up. “Yup,” he said flatly.

She let out a short laugh. “Nice,” she said, “All the mad scientists do that” 

Peter was genuinely unsure of how to respond to that. 

“Anyways, do you wanna come hang out with my group for lunch? It’s me and a couple college interns, we work on some of the same projects together,” she explained. 

“Yeah, sure!” Peter smiled at her, “What projects?” 

She shifted the books to one arm and showed the covers to Peter. They were about various chemistry and environmental topics. “Well right now we’re working on one of the smaller ones, not Avengers related or anything” she explained, “But basically, we’re trying to take extracts from the process of making wine and use it as fuel for cars and stuff” she shifted the books back to her other hand and sighed, “I mean its already being done, but we want to make it bigger and more efficient, you know?” 

Peter nodded, “That seems really cool! How many people are there?” 

By this time, he and Ava had reached the cafeteria, and she motioned for him to follow her as she walked over to the table closest to them. There were a couple people sitting there already, and they smiled at the three of them as they sat down. 

“These two and me,” she said, answering his previous question as she pointed to a dark haired guy and a blonde girl with a cute blue backpack. 

“Is he joining our project?” The dark haired guy asked, as he extended a hand, “My names Jace, and this is Cynthe” he said, motioning to the blonde. 

“No sorry” Peter said, shaking his hand, “I'm already in the Quinjet group… hey, you're part of that, right?” he asked the third person sitting at the table, a smaller boy with light brown hair. 

“Yeah, Peter right?” he asked, and Peter nodded. 

“Sorry but uh” Peter winced, “I just started a couple days ago and I’m terrible with names…”

The boy shook his head and smiled, “It's totally cool, I’m Henry” 

Peter nodded, making a note to not forget his name again. 

“So Peter, why did Mr. Miller want you in his office?” Ava asked, taking a wrapped sandwich out of her bag. 

“Oh, he liked the webs I was making as my free project” Peter started to explain, then stopped, watching Ava with wonder, “You do know they serve food here in the cafeteria right?” he asked as she took a bit of her sandwich. 

“N’d goof mnph mh sghches” she said, then swallowed and repeated, “Not as good as my sandwiches” 

Peter blinked. “Alright then,” he said. 

Harley rolled his eyes, “Okay your sandwiches are good, but not that good” he protested. 

Ava gave him the middle finger, to which he rolled his eyes again. 

“Please ignore them,” Cynthe said, turning away from the two and toward Peter, “So what was the thing about the webs again?”

“Oh yeah, Mr. Miller said Mr. Stark wanted me to give them to Spiderman,” Peter said, and stood up, looking around for a tray to get food at. 

The four others at the table turned to stare at him. Ava let her sandwich drop to the table. 

“I'm sorry, what?” she said. 

“Yeah, hang on, I'm gonna grab some of those pancakes…” Peter said, eyeing the towering stack of them at the other end of the cafeteria. He got up and left, leaving the Ava and the others to stare at him. 

 

Once he had gotten a towering stack of pancakes and other foods, Peter went back to the table, where the four interns were still staring at him, and Ava’s sandwich remained on the table. 

“Uh. Hi?” he said, sitting down again. 

“Spiderman?” Jace asked, his eyes wide, “You get to meet Spiderman? And he gets to try your inventions?!” 

Ah. Right. Spiderman. Who was definitely not Peter. 

“Yeah, I mean I guess it's pretty cool. But I won't be able to meet him anyway, I have… a band performance…” The lie sounded even lamer, which couldn't be possible. 

“You’re missing meeting Spiderman for a band performance,” Ava said in a flat voice. 

“Wow Ava” Henry tsked and shook his head, “Trying to get a small child to skip school, how dare you” 

Ava perked up, “Does this mean I'm not the small child anymore?” she asked happily. 

Cynthe stared at her, “Ava” she said, “You will always be the small child” 

Ava looked as though she was trying very hard not to pout. 

“Getting back to the topic..” Henry started, but Ava cut him off. 

“He’s a smaller child!” she protested, waving to Peter. 

“Should I be offended about that” he whispered to Jace, who shrugged. 

“Well, you are a small child” he whispered back. Peter stuck his tongue out at him, and Jace raised his eyebrows. 

“Just because someone is a smaller child than you doesn't mean you aren't a small child” Cynthe arguing. 

Ava threw her hands up in the air, “I have built a robot!” she exclaimed. “I work at Stark Industries!”

“You’re not old enough to drink” Cynthe countered. 

As Ava started to argue back, with Henry and Jace joining in, Peter smiled. He could get used to this, working as an intern at Stark Industries. Not recognized for Spiderman, but just his hard work at science and robotics. 

***

“Band practice” Mr. Stark muttered as he received the message. “I offer this intern a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet Spiderman and he skips it for band practice?” 

Pepper rolled her eyes at him, “That shows that he commits to things” she said, “And besides, maybe he just doesn't want to meet Spiderman” 

“Who doesn't want to meet Spiderman! He’s cool!” Tony protested. 

“You don't even know who he is,” Pepper said flatly. 

“So! He said he liked my iron man suits” Tony muttered, “And he helped out during the alien invasion last week” 

Pepper sighed, and turned back to the documents she was working on, “Well, either way, he’s not going to meet him this week” 

“We’ll see about that” Tony said, already typing out a message asking for Spiderman to come on Thursday instead. “This intern just built the best web design I’ve ever seen, he should meet the hero he’s making it for” 

***

Peter, who was finishing up the last touches on the Quinjet project, sighed as he got the message. The universe really had it out for him huh. 

 


	2. Chapter 2: some security trouble

**Tony Stark:** Spiderman I found an intern. He’s got new webs. Come by the tower on thursday so you can meet him. 

 

**Spiderman:** sorry mr. stark im out of town this week 

 

**Tony Stark:** …[video_file_1393] then how do u explain this youtube video of you today helping a dog find its owner 

 

**Spiderman:** i meant uh I will be out of town. until friday. 

 

**Tony Stark:** It’s wednesday evening. 

 

**Spiderman:** very important business meeting. At a real job. 

**Spiderman:** that i have

**Spiderman:** a very adult job

 

**Tony Stark:** ...

 

**Spiderman:** it's a very important job 

**Spiderman:** the one that i have

 

**Tony Stark:** What job? 

 

**Spiderman:** I’m a web designer. 

 

**Tony Stark:** Please tell me you’re joking

 

**Spiderman:** it's a job real live adults people have mr. iron man. for the internet and stuff. 

 

**Tony Stark:** Did you become a web designer just for the pun. 

 

**Spiderman:** … i would never do such a thing. 

 

**Tony Stark:** so that's a yes. 

 

\---

Peter sat down at the lab table, tucking away his phone. Looks like Tony Stark was not very happy with Spiderman at the moment. 

Sighing, he took out his folder and checked the time. He had about an hour to finish up the current web design so he could try starting a new one he had thought up during chemistry class.

“Hey, Peter” Peter turned around to see Cynthe behind him. “Apparently Mr. Miller said that Mr. Stark wants to see you?” she grinned as his eyes widened. 

“Mr...Mr. Stark?” he squeaked out. Surely he couldn't have figured out that Peter was Spiderman already, right? 

“Yep. Just you know, Iron Man and also a genius billionaire” she said, grinning even more.

“But… why…” Peter whispered, and Cynthe stared at him. 

“Didn't you just say, like, yesterday, that he asked for your webs?” 

“Ohhh” Peter sighed. At Cynthia's curious look, he quickly continued, “I just, uh, I just thought Mr. Miller would just send the webs up! Because I can't meet him! He might-” he stopped, realizing that he couldn’t just say “he might recognize me as Spiderman” without drawing some mild suspicion. 

“He might…?” Cynthe asked, and Peter swallowed. 

“He might uh, he might, not… like… the webs?” his voice rose an octave at every word and he really wished it wouldn't do that. 

“Peter… the man would have literally never noticed you if he didn't like your webs” 

“Yay me,” Peter said flatly, then at Cynthia's incredulous look, he backtracked quickly, “I mean yes! Yay! Me! I get to see Mr. Stark! Iron Man! Superhero!” 

“Well then go see him!” Cynthe said, giving him a light push toward the elevator. 

“Yes! Going now!” he started walking backward, Cynthe watching him closely until he got into the elevator. 

“I'm so excited about this!” he yelled out for good measure, causing a couple strange looks. 

“Wait. What level should I go to…” Peter wondered, then shrugged and pressed 100, the top floor. It was where he went as Spiderman, so it should be fine, right? 

The button glowed red, and a small message on a screen next to it read “Authorized Personnel Only”. 

“Well I’m authorized, right?” he asked himself, then shrugged and pressed it again anyway. 

“I’m sorry, but this floor is Avengers only. Access restricted” came F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice from above. 

“Wait, but, Mr. Stark asked for me?” Peter asked aloud, but the ceiling stayed quiet. “Well fine then, guess I'll go and ask around for him then…” he muttered and waited for the elevator doors to open. 

They stayed closed. 

“Ummm. Can these open? Please?” he asked the ceiling. 

“I’m sorry, but anyone who requests access to the top floor multiple times has to be evaluated by security for safety reasons” 

“Wait no! I can't get in trouble! I'm only an intern, I'll be fired or something!” he protested, “All I needed was to meet Mr. Stark!” 

“Security will be here soon,” F.R.I.D.A.Y said soothingly. 

Peter groaned. Okay, he couldn't panic. This was fine, he could just explain himself. Sighing, he turned around and lay back against the wall. His elbow brushed up against something, and he leaned it back, feeling something press against him. 

“You have attempted to reach the top floor multiple times. Security has been altered,” came F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice again. 

“Huh?” Peter asked, then he turned around and realized. The thing pressing against his elbow?  It was the button to the 100th floor. 

“No! No no no! I didn't mean to do that!” he yelled out. “Oh no, they're never going to believe that it was an accident, I could be fired for trying to sneak onto the top floor!”

Panicking, he looked up at the ceiling, “What if I'm Spiderman?! I get access to the top floor then, right?” he yelled out. 

Okay so, maybe not his smartest moment. 

“You are not Spiderman” F.R.I.D.A.Y sounded slightly annoyed, if that were possible for an AI. 

“Is it worth it to put on the suit…” he whispered. He thought about how it would seem if he were fired on the first couple days of working at SI, and at that notion decided to drop his backpack to the floor and take out the suit. 

In exactly thirty seconds he stood upright, now as Spiderman.

“I really hope I don't regret what I just did forever” Peter whispered, and turned to look up at the ceiling, “Happy now?”

There was a scanning noise, then F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice came, “Spiderman suit identified. Matches the previous suit Spiderman has worn in the tower. Access granted. Security has been notified” 

“Security has been notified!” Peter’s eyes widened, “What does that mean? Do they know I’m Spiderman now?” 

The elevator jolted as it started to rise up, “Security has been notified that the threat has been eliminated” 

“Wow” Peter whispered, “That really makes it sound as though I've been assassinated…”

F.R.I.D.A.Y had no response to this. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tony wonders if he should look into what the security fuss was all about. Spiderman tries to prevent that.


	3. Chapter three: kind of an awkward conversation

“Sir, Spiderman has arrived at the Tower” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice came from the ceiling. Tony looked up and frowned.

“What…” he muttered, “First the intern doesn't show up and now Spiderman popping in all of a sudden?” he stood up and started to head toward the elevator. 

\---

Peter stood, panicking, backpack still in hand as he got off the elevator. F.R.I.D.A.Y had probably already alerted Tony that he was here. 

“Hey Underoos, that you?” came Tony’s voice, and with absolutely no thinking, Peter threw his backpack in the corner of the room, where it fell onto the couch, looking very, very visible.

“Yup, yeah, it's me. Spiderman” Peter said, trying very hard not to look at the backpack. “I'm here to uh, help out with the uh, little, uh something... here…” 

Tony eyed him suspiciously, “Didn’t you just say yesterday that you were out of town until Friday?” 

Peter nodded his head, still staring straight ahead. The backpack was just sitting there, waiting to reveal his identity...

“So, why are you here now?” Tony asked slowly, and started to turn his head ever so slightly toward the backpa-

“I WANTED TO MEET THE INTERN” Peter shouted out, and Tony’s head snapped back to him. “You… you talked about an intern, with the webs, and I wanted to…meet him...” Peter genuinely wanted to hide in a hole at this moment actually. 

Tony brightened, “Well,” he said, “I guess that could be arranged” Checking his watch, he rolled his eyes, “He’s late, I specifically asked for him to come five minutes ago.”

“Maybe he got held up at the lab?” Peter asked before he could stop himself, and then barely restrained from groaning at his own stupidity. 

“Hmmm guess we better go check then,” Tony said, and Peter frantically shook his head. 

“No no umm, you know what, I don't want to meet him yet, I have to talk to you about something really important, alone. Without anyone else there” 

“I thought you just said you wanted to meet.. You know what, whatever. We can talk now, I just have to see what the security concerns were first” 

“Security concerns?” Peter asked, feigning innocence while also wishing there wasn't a bunch of sweat pooling at the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, apparently some idiot tried to get up to the hundredth floor a couple times on the elevator… F.R.I.D.A.Y? Who was it by the way?” 

Peter took a step back, ready to bolt as soon as she said his name. He scanned the room frantically, wondering what possible excuse he could give.

“Peter Parker sir,” said F.R.I.D.A.Y, and Peter shut his eyes, waiting for it to happen. For Tony to realize...

“Oh huh. That explains why he isn't here” Tony said, and Peter opened his eyes in wonder. 

“Wha...what?” he stammered. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't give him access to come up here, no wonder he’s late” Tony explained. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you alert him that he can come up now? And give him access to the top floor?” 

There was a pause, and Peter felt his knees shake beneath him. So this was how it ended, this was how Tony realized…

“Peter Parker is not… here at the present” F.R.I.D.A.Y said in a very hesitant sort of tone, and at that moment, Peter wanted to kiss the AI. 

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Peter, “Well, I’ll deal with him later. Anyways, Underoos, what did you want to talk about?” 

Did he really not realize yet? The man who created Iron Man from scraps in a cave… did he still not…but what about the elevator… 

“Oh shoot, the elevator” Peter mumbled, and Tony frowned. 

“What?” Tony asked, and Peter’s eyes widened. 

“I saw Peter!” Peter said quickly, “In the elevator! I was in the elevator with him! Which is why I came up in the elevator and not Peter! Because Spiderman can go up to the hundredth floor!” 

Tony shrugged, “I guess you met him then.” 

“Yeah, he uh, seemed like a cool dude. Really cool” Peter said in a faint voice. 

Tony nodded. He and Peter stared at each other. 

“The talk? You, me, something important?” Tony asked again, and Peter blinked. 

“Oh yeah, uh, second thought, not important,” he said quickly, “You know what, this has actually been great, but I've got to go, fight crime and all that. I can be here on Friday though!” 

“Or you can just stay here. Considering you just got here,” Tony said flatly, “And I've got a new suit for you” 

“A new suit! Woah!” Peter said, then shot a glance at his watch. “Ah shoot, the quinjet project” he muttered. He was supposed to meet with his group by now. 

“Yeah no I've got a… I've got to go” Peter said, and ran out of the room. 

“Wait Underoos...and he's gone,” Tony said, sighing. “Strange guy, really” 

\---

Peter stood in the elevator, waiting for the doors to close, when something clicked. 

“The backpack!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short and kinda bad chapter but now that its the weekend ill be able to write a longer (and hopefully better) one!

**Author's Note:**

> More Peter and Tony in the next chapter, along with some Spiderman and Tony!


End file.
